


The Shadow

by Jolyn09



Series: A Part Of The Family [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I love him, Scrooge McDuck is a wonderful family duck, ScroogeMustAdoptLena!, ill die for it if it does, jol's trashy writing, pleeeease this must happen in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Also pretty self-explanatory :p Occurs after Shadow War, where Scrooge tries to fufil a promise he made long ago. Adoption au is created by Tris! (And dialogue from this comic! https://tricia-morvill.tumblr.com/post/177434547970/sooo-i-kept-seeing-posts-about-scrooge-adopting)





	The Shadow

Scrooge walked around the mansion, enjoying the sight of the boys playing in the living room. 'Wait, the boys?' He thought to himself, wondering where Webby is. His question was soon answered as he found Webby in the next room, fiddling with her friendship bracelet.

"Everything alright, Webby?" He asked, clearly concerned as the Webby he knew is always excited and ready for another adventure… and not sitting in a room doing nothing. Webby turned around, and gave a slight smile. "Yeah.. I just miss Lena.." Scrooge frowned, before continuing to walk down the hallway, unsure of what to do.

Just then, Mrs Beakly walked past him, carrying yet another coastal for the boys. 

Mrs Beakly: "Morning Mr McDuck."

Scrooge: "Morning Beakly, what's up with your grandaughter?"

Mrs Beakly: "She's been like that ever since Lena disappeared."

Scrooge: "Ohh.."

Eveything made sense now, of course Webby would be sad that her best friend is gone forever. He really missed a lot of things while being trapped in that dime. "I'm going to my room." Scrooge stated bluntly, causing Beakly to stop walking, half-heartedly knowing what he was going to do. "Are you sure-" "Yes. Lena deserves better than everything that has happened to her. I promised her that she would be part of this family. Even if I didn't, Webby should still have her best friend by her side."

"Alright, but remember, Lena is not a bad girl, and I think it's a nice detail you want to adopt her, but you have to remember she was made of a shadow- Magica's shadow. We can't guarantee she has enough control- and we can't guarantee that she's harmless." Mrs Beakly said as she walks off.

Light slowly seeped into the dull room as Scrooge slowly opens the door, revealing a broken wand in the centre of the room, it's purple orb glowing a little. The wand casted a shadow under the light coming from the open door.

"Here goes nothing…" Scrooge mumbled… as he held his Number One Dime out and Lena's friendship bracelet. The dime started to glow, and the shadow of the wand started to move towards the dime. The dime glowed brighter every time the shadow moved, and soon, bright light filled the whole room, making it impossible for anyone to know what was going on. As the dime stopped glowing, in front of him, stood Lena, wearing the same clothes she had before she was sent away. What he didn't expect was, the same girl that was standing in front of him to punch his feathers.

Lena: "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 

~To Be Continued


End file.
